War
by raven serpentine
Summary: Sequel to Teardrops. Natsume wants Mikan back. Will he win the war?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

Note: _**Bold Italics**_ are the lyrics. _Italics_ are the thoughts while **Bolds** are flashbacks.

**War**

**By Raven Serpentine**

Early morning, birds are chirping merrily outside Natsume's window. He was woken up by the sound and opened his window.

"Go away."

The birds quickly fled and the fire caster was left to himself. It's been a year now since his break-up with Mikan. He hurt her, the only one that resided with him through everything even if he chases her away. Leaving her was his biggest regret. He still loves her and that's why he broke up with Luna after a month.

_**I would march across the desert to defeat my enemy  
And I would lie here in the trenches with your picture next to me**_

He took a glance on the picture placed next to his bed. He can remember very well when that picture was taken. It's the day he and Mikan became officially together and they were so happy. Natsume went back to his daily routine. Lively freshman students are playing in the corridor and one of them can towards the school grounds.

_**And when I told you it's forever, then it's how its gonna be  
Don't, won't let him just take the place of me (No..)**_

Tsubasa and Mikan are in the school grounds cuddling and enjoying the breeze of the air.

"I'll have you back Mikan, I swear."

_**Does he really know you like I know you, all the little things?  
Does he really love you, like I love you, how can he compete?**_

He can see Tsubasa hugging Mikan very tight and nuzzling his head on to her neck. Mikan is currently blushing. Natsume gritted his teeth.

_**If he makes me fight for you, die for you, would he do the same?  
This is turning into way more than a game...**_

He remembered what he said before to the Elementary School Principal.

"**The woman I love, as I see her sink in the darkness I am in, whatever damn things may happen in the future that you guys want, I don't care about that, from now on, whatever happens, I'm going to protect her."**

_Can he do that too? Protect her with all means?_

_**Now it feels like soldiers in a war and none of us are backing down  
And I will show you victory is mine before we leave this battleground**_

Mikan and Tsubasa were walking in the corridors when Natsume blocked her path.

"What is it Natsume?" Tsubasa said.

"Hold her tight Andou for this maybe the last time that you can hold her like that."

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa said while smiling.

"Quit being stupid, Andou."

_**Cause he don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go  
And I know just how this battle goes**_

"I understand Natsume. I accept your challenge but don't think that I'll easily give up."

_**He don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war  
**_

"What is that Tsubasa-kun? What is happening?"

"Dont worry about that Mikan-chan. We will just have a game of dodge ball later."

"D-Dodge ball?"

"Yeah. A very serious game of dodge ball."

_**You know he's not the man you think he is ; he's hiding all his flaws**_

"Mikan."

"Natsume? What are you doing here?"

"Is Andou that good of a guy?"

"Huh?"

"Keep an eye on him. You'll never know what stupidity he'll do."

"Natsume, thanks for your concern but I'm fine. I trust Tsubasa-kun. He wont hurt me."

_**So tell me what's the point of fighting? Because we'll all end up with scars**_

"At least not as much as the pain you inflicted on me."

That struck Natsume like a dagger pierced through his heart. He only let out a sorrowful smile.

"I guess I'm really so mean, ne?"

Mikan noticed Natsume's expression and realized what she just said.

"Natsume, t-that is not what I meant, you see..."

"No. You're right. I must take my leave now. Ja!"

"W-Wait! Natsume!"

_**But girl if that's what I must go through, then I'm not prepared to lose  
Cause I've already bled so much for you (No..)  
**_

"I will have you back Mikan and I will right my wrong then we'll be happy again. I won't lose to Andou."

_**Does he really know you like I know you, all the little things?  
Does he really love you, like I love you, how can he compete?**_

"**I...this hand...this hand that brought you out of there...I don't want to give this hand of yours to someone else. If only I had the power...in this instant...I want to become an adult so that that I can bring you out and run away with you."**

_**If he makes me fight for you, I die for you, would he do the same?**_

"**I cannot have anyone else hold your hand at the end but myself...no matter what happens,no matter what I turn into...I will protect you..."**

_**Baby this is turning into way more than a game...  
**_

Night time came and all were fast asleep. It is a quiet night until Mikan heard knocks from her window.

"What is it this time at night?"

Her gaze moved towards the window and saw Natsume. She ran to open the window thinking that Natsume may freeze outside.

"Natsume? Why are you here?"

"Mikan."

_**Baby cause we're soldiers in a war and none of us are backing down**_

_**And I will show you victory is mine before we leave this battleground**_

Natsume held Mikan's shoulders and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I still love you Mikan and I want you back."

Mikan was left astounded in the room, not knowing how to react. Natsume silently jumped tree by tree and stopped after reaching a blooming Sakura tree.

"What took you so long?"

"Andou."

_**Cause he don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go  
And I know just how this battle goes  
He don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war (No, No..)**_

"Let's get this over with."

Natsume punched Tsubasa. They agreed on not using their alice and fight by using their strengths. Natsume and Tsubasa took and gave physical attacks. It didn't take a while before Tsubasa was thrown to the ground and was hovered by Natsume. He poised to punch the shadow caster. Both of them are now breathing heavily.

"I love Mikan and I'll never give her back to you Natsume. Why do you want her back, huh? After everything...?"

"I love Mikan."

"That does not change the fact that you hurt her!"

"You!"

"If you really love her, let her go! Let her be happy with me!"

Natsume let go of Tsubasa and walked away slowly, his bangs are covering his face and emotions.

_**Getting kind of sick of this battle  
Wish I could take it back to when I had you**_

"Yeah. Maybe he's right."

The flame caster stared up the starry sky. He was full of bruises and quite a bit of wounds he got from the fight. He can already remember when Mikan always tend to his wounds.

"**Natsume, get down from that tree NOW."**

"**Shut up polka. I'm fine."**

"**You aren't and go down from there if you don't want me to leave you for real!"**

"**Yes Madam."**

_**I'm always thinking that I can have you**_

_**... just let him have you**_

"**Natsume, thanks for your concern but I'm fine. I trust Tsubasa-kun. He won't hurt me...at least not as much as the pain you inflicted on me."**

"**If you really love her, let her go! Let her be happy with me!"**

_**It's getting kinda hard to convince you  
After all the shit that we've been through**_

"Natsume."

The said guy looked down the tree.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you and Tsubasa-kun had a fight."

"So?"

"Natsume..."

"If you're worrying about my wounds, I'm fine."

_**What, would you let all this happen?  
You gotta try to make it stop  
It's already going too far...  
**_

"Go tend your boyfriend's wounds."

"Natsume, would you please let go of me already?"

Natsume jumped down from the tree.

"I love you Mikan and I'm sorry if I hurt you before. I will be happy if I can have you again but... I can see that right now, it's not me but Andou who makes you smile."

_**Girl we're soldiers in a war and none of us are backing down**_

"Natsume..."

"I know you are again being hurt by my actions, Mikan. I still love you. Do not worry, I'm letting you go."

Tears fell from Mikan's eyes. She hugged Natsume tightly and buried her face in his chest."

"Stop crying, you idiot. These mushy moments are once in a lifetime so take the opportunity and praise the cold-hearted flame caster."

_**And I will show you victory is mine before we leave this battleground**_

Natsume wiped off the tears from Mikan's face. The girl reached to touch his face.

"I love you Natsume. I've always been and I always will. Maybe this is not the right time for us. The next time we meet again, maybe there will be different circumstances and maybe at that time we can finally be together."

_**Cause he don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go  
And I know just how this battle goes**_

"Be happy with him, alright?"

The alice nullifier nodded as she shed more tears.

"Let's see each other soon. Ja!"

Natsume walked and walked, not bothering to look back.

_**He don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war**_

Mikan just sat there under their favourite Sakura tree. Tsubasa came out of the shadows after a while. She smiled at him.

"Tsubasa-kun, how are your bruises? Are you fine?"

"Yeah. You talked with the Hyuuga kid?"

"Yes."

_**Cause he don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go  
And I know just how this battle goes**_

"He said he still loves me so he'll let me go."

"Looks like my words affected him."

Tsubasa hugged Mikan.

"I wont disappoint him. I will make you happy Mikan-chan."

"Thanks Tsubasa-kun."

_**He don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war...**_

_Yeah. Someday Natsume. After all, we're under the same sky._

Mikan thought as she stares up the sky while hugging Tsubasa.

The man hiding behind the tree not so far away walked farther from the hugging couple. He reached his room and climbed on the roof. He lay down the roof and stared up the sky.

"Don't worry, Mikan. I'll wait for you until that day comes."

* * *

It is a sequel to my fiction "Teardrops" though you can still relate to the story without reading the former.

I hope you like it. Please read and review.^^

By the way, the song War is by Jay Sean. Thank you so much.

Raven Serpentine.


End file.
